Przeczucia
Przeczucia są mocą przewidywania konkretnych wydarzeń, zanim się one spełnią. Metoda jak ta moc się objawi może się różnić w zależności od poziomu mocy danej osoby; może przyjść w postaci snów, wizji lub dźwięków, które błędnie uważa się za halucynacje, a także uczucie lub instynkt, że coś ma się wydarzyć. Z tej mocy może korzystać zarówno Banshee i Piekielny Ogar, którzy jako zwiastuny śmierci doświadczają wizji śmierci, która może wkrótce nadejść. W niektórych przypadkach ta moc może zostać wykorzystana nawet do doświadczania zdarzeń z przeszłości, a nie w przyszłości. Użycie zdolności |-|Sezon 3B= * W Galvanize, Lydia Martin usłyszała dźwięk brzęczących much i elektryczności, która uświadomiły jej, że William Barrow uprowadził Kirę Yukimure i zabrał ją do elektrownii. * Podczas Riddled, Lydia wielokrotnie użyła swojej mocy. Gdy była w pokoju artystycznym z Aidenem przez radio usłyszała, jak Stiles Stilinski dzwoni, by powiedzieć Scottowi, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Później dotykając czerwonej nici słyszała szepty, które pochodziły z piwnicy z ośrodku Eichen, gdzie nastolatek przebywał. * Podczas odcinka Letharia Vulpina, Lydia była w stanie usłyszeć skradzione wspomnienia Petera Hale mówiące, że jego córką jest Malia Tate. * W Insatiable, Meredith Walker miała przeczucie, że Lydia została schwytana przez Nogitsune i specjalnie uciekła z ośrodka, aby pomóc Scottowi McCall, Stilesowi Stilinskiemu i Isaacowi Lahey. * W tym samym odcinku, w nieznany sposób Lydia miała przeczucie, że Allison Argent umrze w Oak Creek. * W The Divine Move, Lydia miała przeczucie, że jest za późno na uratowanie Stilesa i pokonanie Nogitsune. |-|Sezon 4= * Podczas The Dark Moon, Lydia wykorzystała garść pocisków rodziny Calavera, aby usłyszeć przeczucie, że Derek Hale został schwytany i może, ale nie musi, żył. * W The Benefactor, Lydia przesłuchiwała pustą płytę w domku nad rzeką jej babci, Lorraine Martin. Dowiedziała się wtedy o o Puli Śmierci, w tym fakt, że hasło do pierwszej listy to ALLISON. * W odcinku Perishable, Lydia ujawniła, że jej babka, Lorraine Martin, miała przeczucie, że jej żona, Maddy, utonie w jeziorze, nie wiedząc, że to naprawdę się spełni. * Podczas I.E.D., Meredith Walker miała przeczucie, że Lydia i Malia Tate potrzebują pomocy w ustaleniu drugiego klucza do Puli Śmierci. * W Smoke & Mirrors, Lydia miała przeczucia, które ostrzegły ją przed zamiarami Petera Hale i Kate Argent. Chcieli zabić Scotta McCall przez namówienie reszty stada do zrobienia tego. |-|Sezon 5A= * W Creatures of the Night, Jordan Parrish, po tym, jak został poważnie ranny przez Chimerę-Belasko, miał przeczucie, w którym Lydia Martin przyszła go pocieszyć, zapewniając, że pomoc jest w drodze. * Lydia podczas Condition Terminal miała wizualne i dźwiękowe przeczucie, w którym została operowana przez Potwornych Doktorów, co uświadomiło jej , że Doktorzy faktycznie eksperymentowali na Joshu i Hayden. * W Status Asthmaticus, Lydia miała przeczucie, że Liam Dunbar i Scott McCall będą walczyć do śmierci, ale Lydia została ogłuszona przez Theo Raekena, aby uniemożliwić jej dzielenie się informacjami. |-|Sezon 5B= * Podczas The Last Chimera, Jordan Parrish miał przeczucie, że Lydia jest z nim pod prysznicem, gdzie ostrzegła go, że ona i Noah Stilinski mają kłopoty. * W tym samym odcinku, wykorzystując swoją nowe zdolności, Lydia miała przeczucie, że zmarła siostra Theo, Tara Raeken, pokazała jej, że tak naprawdę zabił ją jej brat, a następnie zabrał jej serce, by stać się chimerą. * Podczas The Sword and the Spirit, Lydia miała przeczucie, że Corinne, chce zabić Malie Tate, więc wykorzystała swój krzyk, by uratować dziewczynę. |-|Sezon 6A= * W Memory Lost, Lydia miała przeczucie obecności Jeźdźców Widmo w Beacon Hills w formie wizji, że uderza ją błyskawica. * Podczas Superposition, Lydia przypomniała sobie noc, w której Stilesi Stilinski został schwytany przez Dziki Gon, choć miała trudności z przypomnieniem sobie, kim był dla niej Stiles. * W Radio Silence, Lydia miała instynktowne przeczucie, które doprowadziło ją do jeepa Stilesa na parkingu Beacon Hills High School, co ostatecznie pomogło jej zapamiętać nieco więcej o tym, jak go znała. * Lydia miała astralne przeczucie banshee, Lenore w 1987 roku, kiedy Dziki Gon przybył do Canaan. |-|Sezon 6B= * W Said the Spider to the Fly, Parrish miał przeczucie, w którym zobaczył Halwyna, który uciekł z ośrodka Eichen, stojącego w korytarzu szpitalu Beacon Hills, który był otoczony płomieniami. * W tym samym odcinku, Lydia miała przeczucie, że słyszy hałas klekotania, który był połączony z widokiem domu McCalla, który był otoczony dużymi pajęczynami. Następnie przeniesiono ją do wizji, w której stała w holu wejściowym do liceum, która po chwili nagle okazała się pokryta labiryntem pajęczych sieci. Lydia była w stanie usłyszeć różne dźwięki, które wskazywały na nadchodzące bitwy. * W Triggers, Lydia doświadczyła serii wizji, która dotyczyła strzelaniny, która miała się odbyć tego wieczoru w domu Scotta. * Podczas odcinka Broken Glass, gdy Lydia spała, miała przeczucie, że Scott McCall, Malia Tate, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Ethan Steiner i Jackson Whittemore zostali zamienieni w kamień przez scaloną formę Anuk-Ite. Nawigacja Kategoria:Zdolności i umiejętności Kategoria:A do Z